


Miguelito and the Adventurito

by turtleneck



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, San Francisco, being is a social constuct, gay culture, the hebrew bible, there's nothing wrong with being, there's nothing wrong with being effeminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck/pseuds/turtleneck
Summary: Miguel goes to san fran and finds a gay vest man
Relationships: Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Miguelito and the Adventurito

**Author's Note:**

> get a job

Miguel was a poor soul, in search of adventure. He had tried everything, but nothing could satisfy him. Spicy food? Alright. Hiking? Cool. Butt stuff? Almost. He needed to be fulfilled. He even tried a scruffy homosexual blonde goatee. He felt empty. Like a man sized hole inside of him yearned for a life of adventure. 

And that’s how he found himself in San Francisco, USA in 1976. He watched each building go buy, intrigued by the colorful phallic images on the window. The taxi man let him out on the dirty, stained sidewalk. Miguel loved it already. 

Mr. Miguelito walked into the apartment, right above an XXX rated shop for those who identify as BIG, HAIRY MEN. Was this his new adventure?

Knock Knock Knock!

The door swung open, as it didn’t have a lock on it. San Francisco, right? A beautiful man walked in, looking like one of those free lovin’ hippies. Miguel loved free loving hippies. The man’s grin spread across his face and he let loose his ponytail, his mane of jet black locks flowing around him like an aura. Miguel was… stunned!

“Hey, are you Mr. Tulio?” the man with the jet black hair asked, I guess.

“No, sorry,” Miguel yapped with his effeminate, not that there’s anything wrong with that, British snarl. 

“Well, you’re gonna be after I get your number,” said the man with the ponytail.

“You’re Tulio?” said Miguel?

“That’s the one. Listen, chuck, I’m looking for an adventure. Do you want to have me-uh one?” said Tulio!

“My god,” Miguel shivered delightfully. This was it. It was over. And Tulio would be over him. “Yes.”

Tulio beamed and scooped Miguel like a bride on her wedding night, just before she was going to have Sex. Because that is what they were going to do, sex. 

~*~

The next day, Miguel awoke naked. He saw Tulio sitting in the corner, reading a newspaper.

“Darling,” said Miguel, “That was the greatest adventure of my life.” 

Tulio smiled and pet Miguel like a street cat. Miguel purred accordingly. 

“And you,” Tulio meowed, “were the greatest of mine.” 

“To another adventure,” said Miguel, exposing himself to Tulio and Tulio’s collection of vests. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> got one


End file.
